


Between Our Adjoined Hands

by LithePhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithePhan/pseuds/LithePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the whole soulmate concept isn't that buy-able till you yourself experience something life changing. </p><p>Her fingers don't hold the world but when they touch his it's like the entire earth goes off axis. Gods do plan the events, but it's all up to them to act on their own unconcealed feelings and manage themselves all together. </p><p> </p><p>Genre: fantasy fanfic<br/>Word count : 2k and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old fic which I'm editing and posting. So needless to say a lot of cringe. You've been warned

Reaching for the jar I picked out one and offered it to darcy,"here, sweetie" I smiled at her as she wrapped her fingers around the long stick of it. Standing up I regarded Louise, and she commented,"she has come to love these little trips" with a wide smile. 

"Please," Louise said reaching for my hand "it's been an honour for me too, you have been so considerate regarding darcy" and gently touching it, like a sign of gratitude. 

"It's all been Dr. Weston , I am just an intern"

"Oh, but you've been so good with her" 

"It's really reflex actually, darcy is just adorable" Louise laughed and I joined in as we both looked upon darcy sucking at the candy. Turning around I grabbed her medical records and the payment slips and stacking them I handed it to Louise. "I really want to say please come again but like I don't want her to fall sick" I gave a shaky laugh. Louise laughed as well and took the papers and was putting them in a near pink folder when she asked me "so like doctors party, though right?" 

"Um where are we going with this?"I asked uncertainly

"Oh shush, I am having a house party tonight and you have to come"

My yes widened in surprise , house party? At Louise's! I would pretty much die of fangirling. Grabbing my forearms she lightly shook me "yoohooo? Viva?"

"Sorry yes ..I mean what ?.. No I wont I mean I can't. Sorry Louise I can't" 

"I literally am listening nothing" she grabbed a post it from the counter and scribbled something, I was too awestruck to make out. 

"Be here by 9, I'll be looking for you" she grinned at me  and grabbing darcy's hand started walking away from the counter. 

"Bu- I- don- how !" I was officially speaking monosyllabically. 

"See you tonight" she backwaved me and walked out of the big doors in the pretty bowed pink stilettos leaving me a lowly 24 year old, wearing crocs in London girl, clutching a post it like it contained my life

~~~

Standing infront of my home, which was like a crappy studio apartment I looked into my handbag for the keys. Fidgeting a lot, I finally found it and opened the door. Wow! It looked like the end of the world and my mess was all that was left. Jumping my way to my room, avoiding the random crap scattering the floor was a talent that I had developed. Placing my handbag and getting my jacket off, I finally sat down with the fateful post it and stared at it for a while. I had to weigh all the pros and cons of going to Louise's party. Taking out a blank sheet I got to work. Nothing felt as good as making lists on an actual paper sheet. 

Underlining all the cons I stared at the paper and thought of how I really shouldn't be going. My greatest fear at any party is being left out, and above that getting drunk, which with me isn't a big deal like 2 shots and I am out. Bye bye! And I've got my boards to study for this weekend, a party would be a distraction, it already was.  
I clutched the sheet tightly as I got up balling it up I performed an on point 3 pointer to the dust bin. Giving out a big sigh, I finally let the excitement creep in. My stomach felt hollow, my palms started sweating my feet already felt like water. 

"Alright, let's do this shit" 

I said out loud to myself in an awkward attempt at self motivation and literally dragged my feet to my wardrobe. Opening it dramatically I scanned the dresses and decided on a monotone blue and black dress. Grooming followed this and after the next hour or so I was all shaved, shampooed, moisturised, hair sprayed.  
Filling in the only minutely 'okay' heels that I have, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking okay, good enough for a house party, underdressed for an actual one. Checking on the time I realised I still had like 45 mts left, I had a new bottle of wine in the fridge, it would make a good thank you gift to Louise.

After half an hour of browsing and contemplation on who would be present at Louise's, I arrived at the conclusion that it must be like an acquaintance only party, like obviously she wouldn't invite me to a close house party, would she. But the possibility of me meeting youtubers was mind boggling and I reminded myself that if by any chance I did meet any of them, I would have to pretend like I don't know them. That's it, that's the only way I can control myself from fangirling. 

Grabbing my handbag and the bottle of wine I locked my apartment behind me, heading to the house with a host of butterflies in the stomach.  
I checked my pager before sitting in the taxi, I wasn't on call but if a good surgery showed up I'd have to rush to the hospital. I fidgeted with my dress and my hair the whole time during the short journey. I couldn't help make up the innumerable possibilities I had in front of me of meeting with various youtubers. Putting such nonsensical thoughts aside I got down and straightening my dress paid the driver. Heaving a big sigh I literally took one step when my pager beeped and buzzed,"nooooo" I whined, as I pulled it out and checked to find that it was infact from the hospital. 

Giving a final look at Louise's home I opened the über app to call for a ride followed by a hybrid of a sulk and sigh from my mouth. At the last moment I decided to leave the wine bottle at her door with a note which went like this - 'sorry but I had to run back to the hospital, thank you so much! for the invite :) ~viva xx' 

"Are you actually kidding me?" I asked to the ominous lord above as I changed into my scrubs. "I did not just leave a happening youtuber party for a meagre appendix surgery" I was practically yelling at the roof but in truth I needed this I did not have enough appendix and abdominal surgery this week on my chart. But my frustration needed an outlet so be it.

Turned out I was the only intern to answer the page, well of course I was everyone else already had big plans for the weekend. Opening the door to my flat the second time today I checked the time ~11:10pm~ it wasn't that late but 2 back to back surgeries had drained me. Hardly even managing to clean up I slumped head first into my not so comfortable bed. My last thoughts were filled with regret of not attending the party. Calling it a day I drifted off to sleep.  
Squinting my eyes and rubbing them vigorously I woke up, a check on the time gave me 40mts to clean up and rush to the hospital. Honestly I deserved a few extra minutes of sleep because I sure know, that no other intern would be working on a Saturday. But i was assigned to assist an oncological surgery and I wasn't going to miss it for the world. I had never assisted such a surgery and it would only make the doctor put in a good word for me in the boards. Besides it's not like I had any plans.

A lazy 30 minutes of freshening up, followed by a breakfast of fruit loops, and I was out of the flat in no time. Rushing into the taxi which was waiting for me I finally checked on my phone and saw a message from Louise, sent the night before. Subduing my excitement I calmly opened it 

-sorry you couldn't make it to the party, I really wanted for you to come. Big thanks for the wine I almost finished it in one go ;) ~L xo 

I smiled at my phone and decided to reply her later. Calling out I asked the driver if he could turn the volume of the radio up and he instinctively turned it up. The voice of wiz khalifa filled the car 'see you again' had become my personal favourite hence I decided to enjoy the song leaning back in my seat and whishfully looking out of the window. We were nearly there, as the song came to an end. The driver pulled into the driveway and stopped at the big entrance when I heard the booming but obviously dorky voices of dan and Phil, pausing I grinned at myself, hearing their voices was definitely a good start to the day. They were bantering about fast and furious 7 when the driver turned back to give me a look. We had stopped, I needed to get out and pay him. Frowning a little I reluctantly got down and paid him, all I could catch was dan and Phil talking about cancer awareness. Paying not much attention, to the group of people at the reception I walked to the lockers and dressing room and changed into my scrubs.  
A good tumor removal awaited me and I was as excited as a 5 year old. After changing I headed to the patients room, I had to get updated on the records before Dr Browne came in. 

Rushing down the emergency staircase, which was my personal route since it was nearly always deserted I reached the personal wards floor. As usual I forgot to duck at the end of the stairs which due to some unknown reason was dropped down I hit my head. "Aaahoow!" I rubbed my head, aah! The benefits of being 5"9 were sweet.  
I collected my charts and headed to room 305 when I noticed that the floor was uncannily crowded for a Saturday. Not making much of it I opened the door to my patients room, only to find not only the patient but 4 more people.  
Clearing my throat and raising my voice I announced in the general direction, "I am sorry but visiting hours aren't untill 11 am and only family is allowed". Only then did I notice one of the person was carrying a video camera, an actual shooting camera accompanied by a short heighted women carrying some kind of a black kit and two 6ft tall guys in tow. 

And now every single one of them was looking directly at me, like I was a disturbed goose.

 

[A/N - I sincerely apologise for the writing omg I swear as the chapters progress I get better.]


	2. Chapter 2

My instincts dictated me to throw myself at them, ask them for a hug, an autograph, a selfie, just a mere handshake would also do, but either god or Dr Browne himself hated me, and I mean a lot. Because the moment they all turned around and I realised that the two tall guys were infact Dan and Phil, Dr Browne made an entrance. And I froze in my place, unsure whether to fangirl the shit out and lose any regard my mentor held for me or to completely disregard my YouTube celebrities and get to briefing Dr Browne.  
I felt as lightweighted as feather, I think there was some introduction between the medical and the radio crew. I think, I think Dr Browne said something to me related to BBC radio1 covering the cancer awarness weekend at our hospital. But everything was moving painfully slowly. 

"Shall we start setting up here? We'll be sure not to get in your way"the short comely woman named Leslie asked.

"Please" Dr Browne replied 

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed them whispering or more like talking but in hushed tones. Not in a commenting on other people way but more like awkwardly not knowing what to do kind of way.Unsure what to do I settled on briefing the patient regarding the surgery. Halfway in between I was cut off by Dr Browne who had been interacting with Leslie who seemed to be the producer/ coordinator. 

"This is Vivian" he pointed at me "if in any case I am not available for answering your questions, she will be most glad to do it" he gave me an indicative eye roll suggesting he found the whole set up ridiculous.  
I smiled uncertainly at all of them, and received a near sympathetic smile from all. 

At this point I should mention I was trying my best to avoid even meeting either dan or Phil's eyes, in order to maintain decorum. But I did notice them smiling at me and my insides melted and evaporated and were already in heaven when I returned to the patient. 

Dr Browne spoke again "book the OR for 12 pm, I have rounds to complete. You can meanwhile entertain their programme viva." 

"Alright Dr Browne" I said clearly uncomfortably. "Shall we head out? Some tests need to be run" I asked all of them. 

"Yes let's do that." Dan instantly opened the door, and Phil followed him out. 

Once we reached the hallways Leslie was all bussiness.  
"We'll need you for an hour just to answer a few questions you can go through them once." She handed me a sheet of paper. "You'll go live with dan and Phil in half an hour".  
Not even waiting for a reply She went over to the camera guy. 

I looked down at the paper they were common basic oncology questions. When I felt someone walk towards me. Looking up, I was face to face with them.

I was facing Dan and Phil.

"Hello Vivian, I'm Phil " Philip Michael Lester was holding up his hand to me and smiling. Straightening and composing myself the best I could I met his hand. I gently shook his hands with such ease that I nearly fooled myself. "viva" I smiled and answered suggestively. Might I mention it was the most beautiful handshake id ever participated in, our hands fit in perfectly with each other like they were supposed to be connected. But obviously that was my fangirl high talking. He gently let go of my hand and Dan introduced himself  
"Hi viva, I'm Dan"  
I giggled at how they felt like they had to introduce themselves to me. 

At this point if someone mentioned that the hospital was under seige, that I was going to die in a few seconds, I seriously would have no complains, this was everything for me. Life couldn't get better than this. 

"I heard you guys on the radio on my way" I gave a shaky laugh. They grinned at my idiotic observation. I almost thought dan would reply sarcastically but thank the heavens he didn't. 

"Yes, we..- we were on this morning" Phil mentioned. And I nearly died when he spoke to me. 

"So, um this is going to be on the radio as well as the website?" I miraculously spoke. 

"Yes it'll be broadcasted live as well" dan answered indicating the camera. 

"Hahah.. Right" I looked down at the questions. "Will this be it? These won't take an hour" I thought out loud 

"A few songs in between and it'll cover up"Phil said.

"And a little correspondence back to the radio station will also take up some time" Dan said thoughtfully.

"Yes there'd be that too" Phil pointed his finger. 

"Ookay." I sighed "going on live infront of 1000s of people in my scrubs, ugh doesn't do well with me." I giggled awkwardly. 

"Scrubs are cool they like add to the auntheticity of a doctor." Dan pointed out. 

"Besides you're looking good" Phil answered sweetly. 

"Yeah? These are after all my best pair of scrubs" I said in a brat-ish voice joking.  
The last comment actually made them laugh. And I blinked and smiled like a slow dimwit.  
The conversation came to a pause, magically not an awkward pause, but a calming one. I decided to seriously go through the questions, one of them stated me as a surgeon. 

"Make sure you scratch that and say I am an intern. Because I actually am just an intern not a surgeon, and definitely not an oncological one." I muttered more to myself, than to  
them since I hardly even looked up.

But Dan caught on "yes sure" he smiled as I looked at him. I was constantly fidgeting with my hands, not even realising that the two of them were witnessing my near nervous breakdown. 

"Relax it will be fine" Phil said in an assuring manner. I smiled meakily. 

Leslie then called us to the place where we'd be shooting and I followed the two with tiny steps. 

"Today Phil and I are at the University College Hospital to promote and support cancer awareness week" Dan started off with ease.  
"And since we have really minute information regarding oncology- " Phil commented. 

Dan cut in "-like literally zero" he laughed goofily. And my mouth seriously fell open in utter nervousness. 

Phil laughed a little but continued professionally "..Vivian who is an intern here is willing to help us out" Phil said pointing at me but looking into the camera. 

"Yes we really are clueless regarding such important conditions, aren't we Phil?" Dan snorted 

Phil gave a laugh and nodded. Then it was my cue, my tongue nearly slipped but I managed, "hello!" I said enthusiastically and waved at the camera. The interview went smoothly for an hour with a little banter between the two. 

"BBC radio1 would especially like to thank Vivian for bearing with us two laymen." Dan snorted.

"It's been my pleasure" I spoke into the mic. Through out the whole thing, I am pretty sure I had  seizures which I magically concealed. 

"With this we come to the end of today's cancer awareness weekend special, we'll be here to annoy you tomorrow again viva" Phil teased looking at me

"Be my guest, please" I reciprocated 

Finally with a flourish of Leslie's hand the camera went off and I gave a big heave. Answering questions knowing 1000s are watching is difficult as it is, with dan and Phil by my side it felt a million times more difficult. I still hadn't let the truth, that it was infact dan and Phil standing beside me, sink in and that only made my actions and movement more awkward than they already are. 

"You did well" dan commented supporting me.

"Yeah you sounded so professional, I was a little intimidated" Phil admitted. I just managed a small laugh in reply.

"A little?!" dan asked sarcastically "you were entirely in awe" he laughed 

"Yes, yes I was in awe. But only because viva was really good." Phil admitted grinning and sticking his tongue out a little. His hands at the pockets doing some-something. 

"It was just questions, besides Leslie was really helpful" I smiled and looked at Leslie in an attempt to stop staring at them, I'm pretty sure otherwise I'd die. I noticed Dan frown a little at that, but he hid it nearly well. Walking away from us he said, "I'll be right back" a brief exchange of looks passed between the two best friends. Almost as if Phil asked what he was upto and dan replied with just a look from his eyes. I tried my best not squeal at their cute actions and succeeded miraculously. Unsure what to comment  I kept quiet and for the first time since the whole day, felt like I was a third wheel between the two. Phil must've sensed this because he tried to revive the conversation. I knew he was just being polite and  I just did what I do best. Remain awkwardly silent . 

"So will you guys stick around here longer?" I asked nicely trying best not to ask for a photo or throw myself at him asking for a hug, reminding myself I could screenshot the shit out of the radio show video. 

"I think we'll interact with the patients for another hour"

"Oh, alright good. You guys have such a fun job, though" I smiled. .

"Yes the radio gives us tons of opportunities, but we actually are youtubers." 

Oh don't I know that Philly. 

I looked around a little searching dan in vain, he'd been gone for so long, but returning to the conversation "yes ofcourse I've watched the two of you a little" I replied. 

Okay understatement of century. 

His face fell a little,"yeah? We love it, It's fun and really creative" 

"Yes ofcourse it is. I am totally going to check you guys more once I reach home" 

"Don't feel compelled" he half pouted half bit his lip, and I nearly died the second time. Was it the third? 

"No! Ofcourse not" I smiled taking my phone out, and quickly opened my personal twitter. "There I followed you" Phil already had his own phone out. 

"viva.lavida? That's so.." He grinned dorkishly at my handle. 

"..cheesy? yes I know" I laughed.  
I looked up at the wall clock  
~11:58 pm~

"OHMIGOD ! I am so late!" My eyes widened. "it was nice meeting you, see you tomorrow" I smiled and extended my hand, involuntarily ofcourse because let's be honest I was internally screeching the whole time. And for the second time I shook Phil's hand and once again it felt like our hands were meant to be entwined together. It was such a warming and happy feeling fueled by some kind of spark which I just can't place in words.But I knew the feeling wasn't one sided because Phil seemed as surprised as I was, he was practically staring at our joined hands. Looking up his expression was of awe.  
Breaking our handshake felt like being taken away from something magical. I turned around and rushed to the OR. 

damn you tumor!


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I put my phone in my pocket. 

"Oh my god" Dan exclaimed clearly annoyed. "Let's go, I'm really hungry" 

I looked him up and down, he wasn't even dressed and was poking his head out from his room. 

"Hey! I'm all dressed it's you who's gonna be late" how typical of him, our taxi's gonna be here any minute and he's still deciding on a sweater. Popping his head back in he reappeared after 2 whole minutes. We grabbed our jackets and after helping each other into our own we got out, seating ourselves in the taxi. He instantly took out his phone and checked some tweets or something, I'm not sure what. My mind was preoccupied by today's events. It was pretty eventful and I was really tired.  
My eyes jerked open as the cab came to a hault infront the sushi place. I payed the driver as dan got out. Both of us were feeling really cranky at this point, we were exhausted and hungry. As we sat down and ordered we talked about all the events of the day we hardly had time to speak to each other properly all day.  
"Is your head pounding too?" Dan asked setting his hair for the billionth time since we left home. 

"Yes it's pretty bad" I said slightly clutching my head with one of my hands. 

Slouching in his seat Dan said, "we can't possibly upload this week" 

"Yes that DDR video needs quite a lot of editing frankly." I snorted at it's memory. That was a very awkward but very funny video.

His lips turned up into a smile as the flicker of memory passed his eyes as well, "they're gonna go bonkers with it" he laughed. "That's the most dancing either one if us has ever done." He hid his face with his hand in embarrassment. 

" Dancing?! It was more of you stepping on my feet, you were very into it." I reminded him. 

"Right. I'm sorry about that, I was putting too much concentration on it."  
He said laughing. 

I joined in his terrible laughter and we made a few people turn and glare at us.  
Quietening down I suddenly remembered that weird handshake from earlier that day and spoke up very suddenly off topic, "Do you think by any chance, that intern Vivian was pranking us?" 

Dan gave a vey confused expression "what?! On earth are you talking about?" He chuckled 

"You mean, you didn't feel it?" I asked rubbing my right palm with my left fingers "that handshake!!" I exclaimed. 

His face remained the same, of amused bewilderment.

"No honestly! When she shook my hand. I think she buzzed me!" I was very surprised now. "Like bzzzzt" I showed him with my hand. It was difficult to explain it was like that shock pen that i had bought but a little less shock and something else with it, some weird pretty feeling I can't put in words. 

But dan was having none of it. "Phil." He glared at me, which I seriously had no idea why. "And how do you think she accomplished that?" His tone was now of complete and utter amusement. 

"With those handshake buzzy thingy" I complied. 

He burst into peals of laughter the second time. "Please tell me you don't actually think she pranked you with one of those bzzzzt things!" He was clutching his stomach now. 

"Yes! Yes she did" i insisted. 

"Okay figure me this" he said subduing his laughter. "Firstly why would anyone be using those buzzer kind of things to prank anyone in this decade!" 

Oh.

He continued, "secondly, why ever in this universe would she prank you?"

"I don't know it must get boring at the hospital maybe?" I asked 

He have me a very indicative look more like a mother, and I decided to leave the topic just there. So! I felt like a minor electric shock and ...something with it..but I'm sure it wasn't anything.

"Besides she was very good at the show, very professional." Dan squinted his eyes at me "you dork! You were so awed by her" he said remembering and smiling at me sheepishly. 

But it was true Vivian.. Viva had been incredibly helpful. "I was, she explained those big intimidating terms very nicely." I beamed and defended my actions. 

Our sushis were served and we enjoyed the rest of the dinner. Deciding to head home early, since the next day was about to be just as hectic as that day.  
Dan opened the door to our flat when his phone rung. I took off my coat and hung it as dan answered his. 

"Hi Louise!" He exclaimed. I left him to his call and headed to my bedroom. 

Changing into pyjamas and changing my socks I planted myself in the bed with my laptop. I was nearly done with the next day's preparations when dan knocked the door. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yea" I answered. 

He half opened the door and standing in the doorway said, "Louise is having a party next Saturday, she wants us to come."

"Oh..okay.." I paused, squinting my eyes from behind my glasses. I was unsure about a party it seemed a lot of work.

Dan commented seeing how I wasn't reaching a conclusion, "I said we'll be there unless something comes up, is that alright?" 

Making up my mind I replied, "yeah alright, we'll go" 

Smiling he closed the door behind him and shouted, "wake me up tomorrow! Don't under any condition let me sleep in" 

I snorted. "Mmmhmm" I said distractedly as I directed my attention back to the work. After an hour or something my eyes started drooping and closing my laptop I fell asleep.

\---  
I walked to the reception via my daily route. I checked my schedule, assistance in one surgery and check up on Dr Browne's patient.  
I checked the time, it was 10:30 already, I looked around for the radio crew, Leslie, Dan and Phil but I couldn't find any of them. I made my way towards room 305, and asked for the patients stats. Everything seemed normal, the guy could be discharged within 3 days. I smiled at the direction of the patient as I started to fill his reports. A successful surgery with no post op complications was the reason why I lived, it was so exhilarating, I was grinning while writing the report. 

"Care to share the joke?" Leslie asked me sweetly, which frankly came as a surprise, I hadn't seen her be friendly even once in our short aquiantance. 

A little startled I said, "Um hi.. Didn't see you there" I looked up at her. "No, no joke I'm just happy, we'll be discharging our cancer patient in like 3 days, the operation went really well, we removed nearly all of the tumor" I grinned at her. 

"Hey that's great news!" She gave me a genuine smile. 

From the corner of my eye I saw Dan and Phil enter the hallway. Wow okay settle down you dammed butterflies you've already made their acquaintance once yesterday. Setting aside my random thoughts I smiled at her and got back to finishing the report. 

"What's up?" Dan asked casually, the two of them had made their way towards us. He was wearing sweater, and Phil was in his blue pastel tee. 

"We've been discussing Viva's successful surgery, that cancer patient from yesterday is all fit and well" Leslie said enthusiastically. 

"I just assisted Dr Browne, that's all" I cut her inbetween. 

"Still, that's really cool congratulations!"  
"Yeah woohoo"  
Dan and Phil's comments overlapped but the two of them smiled at me genuinely. 

Closing the file I properly turned towards them "thanks, I guess" turning to Leslie quickly, I asked as my hands started to sweat again.  
Am I ever going to not get nervous infront of them ? I think not.  
"so what's today's schedule?" 

"Actually today we are going to focus less on the medical part and more on the awareness drive."

I must've looked as confused as I actually was because, Dan then further explained. 

"We'll be organising a few activities for the doctors and other medical staff" he quipped 

"Like a few games, or group discussions" Phil elaborated. 

"Oh" it was hard for me to imagine my mentors pining the tail on the horse, blindfolded. And besides, even though I had interacted with them yesterday and even chatted with Phil, I still felt like monosyllables would always dominate my speech. Now I could have just stood there and be amazed at them just breathing, but reason dictated me to go for work. So the three of them then left me to complete my rounds and get on with my schedule deciding to rendez vous at the same place as yesterday's. The day dragged on more than usual. The thought of meeting them and this time playing games with them made me very hyperactive. I rushed to the place in the lobby, only to find a large number of nurses, administration staff, and doctors had turned up. I tried locating the radio crew, and found them in no time because of the two living lamp posts that those two were. I walked towards them. 

"So, what's the plan?" I asked no one in particular. 

"let the games begin.." Phil announced to me half laughing and clenching his fists in enthusiasm. 

As we both together said, "..and may the odds be ever in your favour" and giggled at ourselves. 

"Ugh god!" Dan said, hiding his eyes with his hands in annoyance at our dorkishness. "People are literally staring"

We replied only with more unified laughter and Phil raised his hand "high five!"  
I complied gladly "high five!" I said as our hands clapped together. 

And. it. happened. again. 

That inevitable feeling, that our fingers should be crossed together came over me again. And I don't mean to sound cheesy or poetic but that's sincerely how I felt and so I pulled back instantly. Was it just me or did others also noticed the actual sparks between our hands?!  
I looked up to find Phil's face reflecting my expression of awe and wonder. We looked away from each other as if we had practised it all. Maybe Dan noticed but he never mentioned it then. We both got ourselves busy. Dan and Phil discussed something, and I walked to Leslie all very awkwardly.  
The programme finished successfully, primarily because I had steered clear of Philip lester, which had taken a lot of will power but my weak heart couldn't possibly handle another physical interaction, oh and also because people had participated enthusiastically. Everyone enjoyed, well almost everyone , everyone except me. I was awkward throughout. 

Leslie came to me, " we're going out for some drinks care to join?" 

I looked at where Phil was standing talking to Dan, And saw them burst into laughter, some inside joke probably. I smiled seeing them and said, "I'd love to but Im not feeling that well I'll rest a bit." blatant lie viva. "You guys go ahead." I said walking away and turning back in rush. I had to go home, my head was swimming. 

"Oi!??" I heard Leslie shrug behind me. "Alright.."

It had been a long day. As I headed back home, my thoughts were all confused and mushed up. I was thinking about a hundred things at once and making neither heads nor tails of it.  
~~  
I shuffled the keys in my hand, finally finding the one I tried unlocking the door to our home, but it just didn't budge. 

"Oh, give me that you..you spork" Dan said to me in an annoyed tone. Somehow keys always worked when it was him who was opening. 

"It seriously just won't open" I whined. Handing him the key, I stepped aside. 

With more than required precision he inserted it into the lock and turned it very easily. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Would you look at that!" He said teasing me, "the mystery door, mysteriously opened!" He gave a wave of hand and we entered the flat. 

As we climbed the stairs I said, "I am gonna get that lock changed one of these days." pouting. 

Dan just snorted in reply. It had been a long day and all that physical work had drained me, those drinks had helped, but not much. Taking off our jackets we slumped on the black couch in our lounge. Too tired to even talk we both whipped out our phones and checked our twitter, dan went in to get his laptop and I scrolled through my timeline and then went to the direct messages. A rush of thoughts went through my mind in a quarter of a second. Vivian, she'd helped us a lot, and she was a surgeon! Yet she was such fun.  
But that high five..again! Before that fateful high five of that day I was practically convinced that she had pranked me (despite Dan's pointing out of the obvious reasons why she wouldn't.) but that high five and even that handshake, felt so good. our hands fit in together like cat paws or something. Not only that there was something about her personality which emitted magic or something like that. I would have paid it no mind if it weren't for that particular feeling.  
At that very moment I heard a loud thud from Dan's room, which broke my silly train of thoughts. 

Walking to our rooms I stopped by his room's door and knocked. 

"Hmm?" He was sprawled half across the chair half on the floor he had been scrolling through tumblr, and must've fallen down from the chair while swinging. 

I sat at one corner of his bed, my back to the headboard and my knees near my chest. "So are you sure you didn't feel that electric shock like thingy ?" I asked once again just to make sure as he stood up and continued browsing. 

He flipped around and faced me, " oh god tell me you still aren't stuck in that theory of yours" he said laughing and rolling his eyes all at once. 

"Seriously!" I yelled, laughing myself. "It happened again today, but a little differently." 

"Phiiil.." He said in a warm but warning tone. 

"What? " I asked genuinely clueless. 

"Stop thinking weird thoughts!" He grinned and snorted "she's not a child, she's an actuall surgeon!" He said between laughs " I assure you she has better work than to prank us" 

"Yeah" 

"Mmhmmm"  attention span of a gold fish. "Oh Leslie mentioned she wasn't feeling well , that's why she didn't join us all." He said turning to me again, remembering suddenly. 

That made sense, getting up I walked to the lounge and messaged her. Whatever those handshakes and high fives were, I needn't deal with them right now. Maybe it was just a 2 time thing. Probably we were electrostatically charged, she was wearing jumper, jackets and jumpers do that.I messaged her with a little apprehension this time. 

-We missed you at the bar. Leslie said you weren't feeling well. You well now?


	4. Chapter 4

It was already mid week and I honestly had no idea where the week went. I had drowned myself in work, innumerable back to back surgeries, post op compilations, reports. My usual schedule was to wake up at the hospital on call room as soon as 6 in the morning , head home, take a shower, find something to eat and then get back to the hospital. So needless to say I spent merely 3-4 hours of my day at my home. My neighbors had started giving me suspicious looks in the hallway. Which was hilarious, like me ? Vivian de lucca seriously? Do I look like the kind of person who spends the nights out partying and whoring around? Like do I ? Seriously ?   
Tying my hair into a braid I smelled my armpits to check if I needed a shower today. And oh Lord yes I needed a shower. Getting rid of my scrubs I headed home. As I opened the door to my house a musty smell hit my nose. The apartment much needed ventilation. After throwing open all the windows and pulling back curtains, I jumped into the shower. Vigorous scrubbing followed resulting in me losing three layers of dirt and at least one layer of my skin. Ridiculous as it may sound I went back to the hospital, I made a mental note to inform Dr Browne that I would be taking the next two days off. 

As Thursday came I realised that I had succeeded in keeping myself away from Phil for the first three days of the week and the lack of any message from him just confirmed my fear of him thinking I was the weirdest person ever. Frankly, I guess I always knew it at the back of my head. Like I couldn't expect him to remember me after just two days of acquaintance. I may have hoped that he felt something too . But that was me being silly, on a rational note I knew I hadn't left any impression on him. 

I had taken the day off from my job and had instead done nothing productive. House needed cleaning, laundry needed to be done, grocery was needed to be bought and I had wasted the entire day in my pjs eating popcorn as I scrolled tumblr mercilessly. It was 6:54 pm on one of the most lazy, sluggish Thursday of my life. Universe decided to shower me some love because at 6:55 pm my jaw was on the floor, my eyes were wide open from awe, the laptop on my lap shook because of my trembling legs. 

Phil Lester had messaged me once again. 

What have you been upto ? 

I couldnt believe what i was reading   
What have you been up to ?   
What have yoU BEEEN UP TO?!!?!   
WHAT HAVE I BEEN UP TO !!   
Reading the message thrice in increasing tone of excitement and anxiousness I finally calmed myself. 

Had the busiest time at the hospital these past few days. Wbu ?   
I hit send before I could over analyze anything. 

Phil relied back instantly.   
I actually had a rather free week. But I cleaned up the house today ..so yay! (?) 

I looked around at my room. Piles of clothes on a chair near the closet, various books-half on the floor and half on the shelf, decorated my room. So I think it was safe to say I had a messy room. 

Wow , you sir are inspirational.  
I have befriended the pet rodent (not sure if a mouse or a rat) that is residing in my highly messy room rn 

I faced a similar situation a while back. I think I still have the mouse trap.  
Also I am so not inspirational, I just have free time on my hands. Dan's off to Sweden. 

I might need to borrow it .   
Awh you must be bored. 

I am bored actually, okay have you ever had the craving to have bubble tea?! 

"Aaaachooo" I sneezed, from a cold, an allergy or plain nervousness? I dont know.   
I was overwhelmed by this entire conversation. My face had contorted itself into a permanent goofy grin. 

I actually have never had bubble tea before   
I admitted. Even though I'd seen them having it in the 'day in life of Dan and Phil' video, I still had never tasted it. 

You have got to try it! I'm craving it right now ! So much! 

Why don't you go get some ? Get some for me as well 

Its dinner time already but I'll be sure to get you some the next time I visit. 

In conclusion he made my boring Thursday evening a thousand times better. We messaged each other for another 2 hours or so talking about some music, his videos, my surgeries, their job at the radio. Talking to him felt so good, which is an understatement by the way. When I saw that it was 9 o clock I reluctantly bid him goodby, medical science was calling me and I hated it. Just when I thought the day couldn't end on a better note Phil asked for my phone number. 

Its weird we have talked so much and I don't have your number.   
He messaged me. 

Getting myself a few leftover chicken pieces I got studying. 3 hours later my neck was aching from being bent over , I closed my books and got into my bed, as I switched the night lamp off my phone rung. Blinking at the brightness of my phones screen I tried to distinguish who was calling me at this hour. An unrecognizable but faintly known number flashed the screen. God knows why, but I picked up. And thanks the heavens, the old gods and the new that I picked up the phone. Because had I not picked it up I would've missed the sexiest voice in the world. 

The voice of a tired Phil. 

\---

"Hey.." I said in my smallest voice, almost a whisper.   
Silence.   
Soft breaths.   
Silence.   
Soft breaths.   
Silence. 

Regret flushed through my brain like water through a broken dam. What was I thinking calling her at 12am in the night.   
"Phil?" Her surprisingly calming voice filled the phone and I shut my eyes tight trying to undo what my idiotic illogical brain did a few seconds ago. Unfortunately you can't un-call someone.   
"H-hi I woke you up didn't i ?" I ask putting two fingers on my temple trying to minimise the cringing reflection my body was having in embarrassment. 

"Oh nah no, I wasn't asleep ..yet" she said uncertainly, her voice sounded deep, exhaustion accentuating it. 

"I'm so sorry for disturbing!" I said in a genuinely horrified tone, "So sorr-" 

"Hey" she chuckled, interrupting my apology "it's perfectly okay, like I said, I wasn't asleep. What's up? What are you doing up late?" 

"Oh" what was I doing up so late? "Um you know just couldn't sleep" 

"You sound rather tired, been swatting wasps huh?" She asked cheekily, referencing back to a few hours ago where I mentioned it to her how many wasps were in my house and how menacingly they were increasing in number. She had laughed it off saying how harmless they were. Oh and had I begged to differ. 

"Haha very funny" I retorted with the worst possible attempt at sarcasm, "you sound exhausted too, running behind that rodent of yours? Were you?" I made a jab at the presence of another kind of pest at her apartment. 

She have a light snort, "no! I actually was studying. Because you know some of us still have to do that" 

"Hey! Not fair I had a productive night too!" I fake whined "I watched an entire documentary on dolphins..so..you know..PRODUCTIVE!" 

She laughed heartily which in turn made me realise how much I wanted to hear her voice. It wasn't like I had known her for long but the entire weekend we had spent together was more than wonderful. Talking to her was fun even when we were messaging each other and we somehow had so much to talk. Which is saying something because it takes me a lot of time to warm up to someone, that too enough to cut their sentences and say what I want, or infact finish it for them. That comfort I found with Vivian right from the moment we shook hands. 

Our coversation brewed all night long, rants- about each of our faves, about bands, passionately talking about- music, home imporvement shows, our jobs- my videos, her residentship the next year, dan and I as a brand and stories so many stories- embarassing, awkward, childhood, cringeworthy and funny. 

"..so imagine my horror when I turned around to find that the patient along with the gurney was rolling down the ramp at super velocity." She laughed delightfully. 

I joined in her laughter and clutching my stomach asked, "please tell me you caught the rolling gurney." 

"Oh my goodness! Yes I did" she laughed. "But like imagine the situation right? Three flailing interns screaming and running like crazy after an unarmed stretcher." 

I wiped my eyes, "and your attending doctor didnt even find out?! Wow" I laughed again "that's a rather good story Vivian" 

She snorted, "but that's about as much fun as we can have in a hospital." She gave a happy sigh. 

The conversation came to a halt and both of us enjoyed the silence for a few seconds. Astonishingly it didn't feel weird, at all. There was a certain kind of....satisfaction in the silence, like none of us felt the need to speak.But it didn't last long because it got interrupted by a phone call. I squinted my eyes at my phone and was surprised to see it was dan. A billion things ran through my mind in a millisecond. 

Was he okay? Was he in trouble? Was something bothering him? 

"I'm sorry vivan I gotta hang up, Dan's calling and I don't know what's up." I said quickly, my voice reflecting my obvious anxiousness. 

"Oh" she paused "yeah of course, sure. Good night Phil" and said sweetly 

"Good night Vivian" I hung up and called him back right next moment. 

I checked the time it was 1:45 wow. 

A ring went. Another ring went. Three rings went, and I got anxious why was he calling me at this hour?, was he okay?     
Finally on the 4th ring he picked up. 

"Are you okay?! What's up-"   
"Why was your phone busy at 2:00in the   Morning?!"

We both spoke together hence neither could understand what the other said. 

After a pause of 3 seconds I went first. "Are you okay? Why did you call me at this hour?" I asked genuinely concerned. 

Giving an elaborated sigh he went, "yes.. Yes Phil I'm okay I'm fine." He gave a brief pause and uncertainly said, "I just called because I couldn't sleep and I had to tell you about my stay here. So I thought id call.   
I wasn't expecting your phone to be busy at the middle of the night." He muttered more to himself than to me but I caught on. 

I got confused, as to why he was muttering, "I'm glad you're fine you nearly gave me a heart attack. How was your day? Tell me; then I'll tell you how mine went" 

"I..I have elaborate stuff, you go first" 

"Okay so I cleaned up, even vacuumed the carpet in the lounge..umm..ooh ooh I had Mexican for lunch!" I said remembering. After that I narrated my entire evening, right from messaging Vivian to our entire conversation, I told him how I abruptly called her at night and how we got talking.

Dan remained awfully and uncharacteristically quiet the entire time, listening almost too carefully. 

"-that's when your phone came and I hung up." 

"Oh!" He said in an annoyed tone "I'm sorry I didn't realise I had interrupted something" with a tinge of sarcasm. 

Drama queen! "Oh shut up! Anyways tell me how's the hotel? What'd you have for dinner?" I tried steering the conversation away. 

After a little coaxing Dan told how his day went. He mentioned some girl, Paige who almost ruined his trip with some argument the two got into. Apart from that little incident everything else sounded good except the fact that dan sounded salty the entire time.

"Also Phil ! I can't believe I forgot, Louise's party on Saturday! I don't think I'll be back by then" he said suddenly remembering. 

"I thought you were gonna be back my tomorrow night. " 

"Yeah no change of plans. But you go ahead attend the party tell her  sorry I'll make upto her afterwards. " dan said awkwardly. 

Giving in I replied in affirmative and after  talking for a while we both hung up. 

I looked at the time it was 3:15 now.   
Too late to call her back. I thought as I thought back on our coversation. 

Snuggling inside my bed covers i fell asleep with an involuntary smile on my face. Whose reason, I guess I knew at the back of my mind.


End file.
